User talk:KillerTrack01
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Weeliwako page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 21:53, February 15, 2010 Hi Hi i'm Shayfan. I'm happy to have you here Thanks very much! KillerTrack01 12:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Tip I saw your 6th war, heat e reveiw, and i just realised, not meaning to be picky or anything like that, that it was in present tense.Try and keep it in past tense please. Shayfan 12:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I haven't finished it yet. I just uploaded it like that to save the data. I'm working on it some more now. KillerTrack01 12:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Battlebots is returning! Robot Wars possible? I have just found out that Battlebots is coming back in April! If Battlebots can come back, then why can't Robot Wars? Is it possible that Robot Wars could come back? KillerTrack01 20:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :With Red Dward returning on Dave, who knows which shows could eventually return? I imagine if it does return it'll be on a digital channel as I don't see any of the terrestrial channels reviving it. Christophee (talk) 01:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::While it's true that a Battlebots championship was filmed in 2008, no networks have offered to give it a spot on TV; it looks as though it may remain in TV limbo forever. The Robot Wars arena was scrapped years ago, and seeing as its current owner only gave it one season, I'm sad to say, it looks like both shows may be done. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 06:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::With the arena gone, House Robots in storage, technology seven years more advanced, most famous faces long retired and also mostly disassembled, Craig, Jonathan, Philippa, the judges and the support crew long gone to do other tasks, I think it is very unlikely that it will return to TV as a new show. However, I think there is a place for re-runs on TV. 'TG (t ' 07:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Howdy! Hi I'm Robofan. Pleased to meet you. See you around, I guess. (Hypno-Disc is my favorite!) Oh, yeah,signature. RoboFan 19:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC)